I Write For You
by Gemini126
Summary: Gumball, at age seventeen, has never experienced love. But now, the young writer has been accepted into the Elmore School for The Arts, and there he writes on his blog as practice and fun. But suddenly, flames and insults start pouring in from the same user. Who is this Mystery Critic? And what happens when they come face to face? G&P
1. Arriving at Elmore School 4 The Arts

**Hi. So this is a surprise story because I have lost ideas for my old ideas. Oh well. This story, I'm hoping, will become an amazing story, like the ones by all the big authors here. I also hope to have large chapters, but will refuse to do anything with swearing. Thank you and please for the love of God review.**

Chapter One, Arriving at Elmore School of Arts

Gumball Watterson closed the car door, gazing up in awe at the sight before him. The Elmore School of Arts. It had the whitest bricks and most flawless design, including a huge outdoor eating area and a snack truck!

His Guy Pals followed out of the car, equally mesmerized by the sight. None of the boys had seen a school with such splendor as this one. No school had such detail compared to this one. But it wasn't an ordinary school, and not just anyone got in.

You had to audition, whether being an artist, a singer, dancer, actor or writer. The classes were also unusual, consisting of drama and others. Tobias, Joe, Darwin and Gumball himself had all audition, each sharing their talents.

Darwin was a singer, Tobias was a dancer and Joe an actor. Gumball was a writer and a decent artist. But his writing was what got him into this exclusive school.

He had written a story for his audition, and it was sent in the mail. Weeks later, in the mail came his approval and grade.

Tobias did an excited dance as he walked up the steps of the school. The sun was shining, and that meant to him a good start. He was now seventeen and still stayed truthful to his colorful side.

Gumball and Darwin followed, a bit more timid than Joe or Tobias. They didnt really want to cause a fuss. Darwin hummed a tune under his breath as Joe finished up parking the car.

He ran up the steps to keep up with them. Gumball stared up at the crowd of students overflowing the hallway as they entered the building.

"Come on, Guys! I want to get our schedules" Gumball called, as he let his eyes explore the new area. The lockers were all different colors, having designs chosen and illustrated by the lockers owners themselves. Gumball couldn't wait to get started.

Tobias led the way to the office. His friends followed holding their school supplies tight. Tobias knew he saw the office when he saw a crowd of students holding papers and being given school rules books.

Tobias pointed as his friends followed, hoping to get there soon. They arrived at the table of students as Gumball heard his phone beep, signaling a message from his Mom.

_Are you in school yet?_

_Yeah. We just arrived._

_Okay. Good luck. :)_

_Thanks. I love you._

_You too. _

Gumball shut his phone and slid it into his pocket as he reached the front of the table. The lady there gave him his schedule and a red book with rules.

He went to join his friends, who had already started unpacking by their lockers. They took out books and shoved them in. Gumball pulled his bag over to his locker, number ninety three, and began putting his supplies in too.

After a while, they had two more hours until the opening announcement, which would be in the auditorium. This gave them time to check out their dorms and start brain storming ideas for their lockers.

They headed up a gray staircase that led to the boys dormitory, across leading to the girls dormitory. They walked up it, Tobias at the front with Joe.

"I'm thinking a multicolor background, with all sorts of balls on it. I could buy stickers." He said, getting into the idea. "Tobias, dude, we just got here" Darwin said, rolling his eyes. "But I want the best locker! You know how I am !" Tobias protested.

And it was true, they did. Tobias Wilson was practically born in a competitive position, as if ready for a race. He was an ego- maniac. He didn't let it get in the way of friendship, and neither did his friends, because that was just how he was.

Finally, all four went their separate ways. Joe and Tobias shared a room at the other end of the hall. Darwin and Gumball entered their room, room 203.

They pushed open the door, holding their suitcases excitedly. And they had all right to be. The room was AWESOME!

There were two beds on each side of the room. Gumball and Darwin each had their very own desk. There was a mini-fridge. And on the right side of the room, a bathroom.

"Sweet!" Darwin yelled. He flung himself on his chosen bed, leaving his suitcase in the doorway. Gumball laughed. He couldn't help it.

He dragged his suitcase in to the other side of the room, beginning to unpack. The first thing he unpacked was his laptop. He took off his jacket and sat on his bed, opening up the laptop screen.

"DUDE!" Darwin whined. "Our first day here and you are already on that device!"

"Sorry" Gumball said, closing the screen. "Cant help it. I was going to start our profile pages on the school's website and start my blog"

"You just got here. You have nothing to blog about, Gumball!"

"I was going to write some stories there" Gumball said. "To practice some more with my writing skills. And to entertain"

"How about you tell the story of the nerdy blue cat?"

"Very funny"

"I know."

Darwin chuckled as he began setting up his stuff too. He pulled out his microphone and it's stand. He took out his songbook and placed it on his desk.

Gumball smiled in an excited way. He couldnt wait for classes to start. They, for once, wouldn't be boring. They would be encouraging and fun and would advance what he wanted to do.

He opened up his screen again as he opened up the internet and began writing. *


	2. Critic

**I feel like reviewing myself...**

Gumball shut his computer off as it became time to go to the auditorium for the welcoming ceremony. He slid the silver device into his drawer.

Darwin and Gumball excitedly opened the door and began walking downstairs. Other boys passed them, but they didn't see Tobias or Joe.

They followed the crowd of older boys, who already knew their way around. This led them to a spread out room, with a gigantic stage and what felt like hundreds of chairs.

Gumball and Darwin grabbed seats in the middle of the auditorium, letting their backs sink into the lush chairs. They watched with interest as the ceremony began.

In the middle of the stage was a little man. He had thick black glasses and a little beige suit. He walked up to the microphone.

"Hello my good students" He said in voice of pride and power. "I am your headmaster, Mr Liu. This school was built for the arts, the school for children with talents like your own." Whispers of excitement erupted from the crowd.

"Today, we welcome our new students" instantly, wreaths flew down along with flowers from the air, showering the joyous students who were giddy with glee.

"Today, you let your talent shine. It's yours. Each one is unique." He motioned his hands towards the right side, as the room split, magically categorizing the students. Obviously, this had been crafted by an artist!

"You have the singers" The right side glowed green, revealing boys and girls, including Darwin, harmonizing in a group with pride.

He pointed to the left. "You have the dancers" they swayed back and forth, letting the music guide their hips. Tobias felt his eyes widen at the magnificence.

The Principal pointed behind him. "You have the actors" They stood in various poses, all going together to create a skit without sound.

Then, the Principal sighed. He pointed to the middle. It glowed the most fading green. Gumball stood, his mouth open. He stared behind him, seeing no writers in his grade. Except one, who avoided his gaze.

"You then have the writers" He sighed in disappointment. Not many writers came to audition for the school. Not many had that interest. The one to be famous, but stay behind in that cave. And not in the spotlight.

"But we all have one dream" Mr Liu began. "And that is to bring out our talent!" He yelled dramatically, causing the children to explode in happiness.

Gumball slumped in his seat. He turned to look behind him for the other writer. He had barely seen them. But they had a connection, in a way.

* * *

Gumball Felt exhausted after the announcement. He flung himself on his bed. He felt a pit of sadness in his heart. Was his talent not appreciated? Had he chosen the wrong path?

And who was that other author? Why did he feel that... click? Would they come in contact again?

Gumball didn't know, but his anxiety kept him up. He eventually grabbed his laptop and pulled the covers over his head, as he let his fingers dance on the keyboard.

He let Darwin fall asleep to the sound of his typing.

* * *

The next morning, Gumball woke up and headed to the cafeteria, using the signs to guide him there. He held his laptop in his arms as he jogged to his destination.

He then reached it, finding his friends waving him over. He grinned widely and headed over.

He placed his laptop down as he slid in beside Darwin. "Hey Guys"

"Hey, Gumball" they replied. They were all picking at their lunch in an awkward way. They avoided their feline friends gaze.

"What's wrong?" Gumball asked, turning serious. "What is it?" He glanced back and forth.

Tobias, having the most strength in the group, sighed. "He doesn't know yet" He said aloud, though only talking to Joe and Darwin.

"I don't know what?" Gumball asked, standing up.

Tobias slowly and sadly, as if against his will, opened Gumballs laptop and began clicking and searching away. He then turned the computer towards Gumball for him to see.

_Gumball Watterson can't write. He has no imagination. His stories are awful and dull. Nobody wants to read such a lame story. He can't write any genre. He has no sense of pace and his stories are too.. predictable. And nobody wants feel good stories. They want heart grasping tragedy and romance. And this an example of the word BORING._

\- writerchick

Gumball was in shock. He felt his heart being stamped on. He wasn't prepared for this. He had always heard good things about his writing. So this caught him off guard.

"I can't believe it!" Gumball said. "I just wrote last night and I am already doomed?" Gumball had never striker himself as dull. He liked feel good stories because that was how writing made him feel. Romance and tragedy wasn't his thing. He has never really had bad things happen in his life, and the thought of ever having a girlfriend made his face go red. He had never been in love before.

He sighed, feeling his day ruined. Or at least his mood.

He rested his chin in his hand as he picked at his lunch and closed the screen. He felt awful. And it was so out of nowhere, which stunk the most. He shouldn't have been that horrid. He made it into school for his skills.

All he knew was, he didn't feel passion. He felt a lump of self-consciousness.

And all he hoped was that it never happened again.


	3. It Continues

After the boys finished breakfast, they still had some time before classes started. They threw out their garbage and went around to get a better view of the place. Tobias even tried to mingle.

Gumball stayed at their table, staring at his blank screen. He felt like writing, but was too cautious to begin. The review had really hurt him.

He sighed, looking around. Maybe someone died in his story? Or somebody was poor?

He didn't know, and was looking inspiration. He glanced around again. This time, showing a bit behind the food truck, was a couple kissing.

Gumball had always felt it rude to spy, but he was desperate. He needed to write a romance story. Maybe than more people would read his stories.

He tip toes over to a garbage can across from the truck. The couple hugs and then they share a kiss, the girl holding onto the guys neck and the boy on her hips.

Gumball Felt it odd. It looked so... suffocating. They were really in love. Gumball would feel weird to be grasped in either way. Personal space was important to him.

He quickly dashed away, leaving the two alone. He resumed his spot on the table. He opened his computer and let his fingers hover over the keyboard.

He began typing.

_Two teens, Missy and Dash, were madly in love since they met when they were six. But now Fall Formal was coming. But would ..._

Gumball exited the page. It was hopeless. He didn't have a feeling when he wrote romance stories. He sighed exasperated.

He would just have to figure out later.

* * *

He opened his laptop up on his bed as Darwin entered the room, looking giddy with glee as he practically danced across the carpeted floor.

"What happened?" Gumball asked, staring at the blank screen.

"I met the most wonderful girl! She has the most amazing voice! Her names Selina." Darwin drones, landing on the bed sighing. "She really gets me"

Gumball Felt excited. "Can you describe how she makes you feel?" He asked, taking out a notepad and pen from his drawer.

He let Darwin go on and on about fireworks, sweat, a roller coaster.

None of it made sense to Gumball, but it didn't really have to. He just needed the feelings to write.

He let Darwin go to get ready for bed after a day of classes as Gumball continued scribbling on his notepad.

Merena- that could be our female lead.

Devon- our male lead.

He shoved his notepad in his drawer as Darwin came out, yawning. Gumball pulled the beige covers over himself and let his mind drift him to sleep.

* * *

The first thing Gumball did on that Saturday was write the first chapter for his story. He would begin with the day they met, at a food store when they were six. He would say how there were fireworks and stuttering. Gumball wouldn't stop until all his responses were good.

It didn't help Gumball that he never liked a girl before. Not once. They were all nice and he wanted to be friends with them, but he didn't think of either one of them over the others. He always had to go through school. "You never had a crush before? What's wrong with you?!"

But he ignored it.

He began typing, beginning with the setting and year, taking his time. He wrote at his desk, yawning. He was up all night brainstorming. This was driving him crazy.

He managed with in half an hour to post the first chapter. He leaned his head on the desk in exhaustion.

Finally done!

* * *

Gumball stuffed his cell in his pocket, turning it on mute as he headed to his Drama class. He didn't need detention on the first day.

He opened the door, room 111, and popped his head in. He gaped in awe at the sight. It looked better than last time. Probably because before students weren't running around dancing on the miniature stage, probably only half of the real one.

He sat down in the desk he got yesterday and turned on his phone and waited for his teacher to arrive, as other students talked and joked around.

Gumball had opened up his blog again to see his story with reviews.

He squinted at his screen. Some were nice. Some were AMAZING. Some were More please! And one other was Awful. But it had more to it than that.

* * *

Gumball gasped quietly in shock. The review was Awful and menacing. How could somebody say something so horrible!

_Gumball, again, can't write. This story is dull. Of course. He can't write love stories. He can't write any story. He needs to relearn what writing is. The plot is typical, and the main reason it's bad is probably no body ever loved him for him to know how it even feels._

As the teacher entered the room, Gumball Felt the cloud of hurt form again. It rained on him, soaking up his emotions sadly. It was true. He didn't think any girl had ever liked him in that way.

He sighed, shoving the phone in his pocket as the class began. Who was this person? And as his mind clicked, he realized it to be the same person from before. The font, the writing. The words, the same opening.

Writerchick was after him again.


	4. Infatuated

**Chapter Four **

Gumball, as class finished finally, decided one thing. No, it wasn't to quit writing stories on his blog. It was to find who this critic was.

He knew she had an account on the school website. She must go to this school then like him. He clicked her name as it led him to her bio page.

Indeed, she was a girl. She was in his grade. Gosh. She was a bore. Everything began with I am or I'm.

He sighed, continuing to walk to his dormitory. He reached the door and pulled the knob, still reading the words off his phone.

As he opened the door, he could hear Darwin snoring loudly. He was sprawled out on his bed.

Gumball smiled at his fish brother as he flung himself on his own bed.

He resumed devouring the words on the critic's biography, than suddenly stopped at the bottom of the page. He rested an arm behind his head as he gasped, eyes wide.

He recognized her photo. She had on a black leather jacket and had auburn eyes. It was the other author at the welcoming ceremony. The one that ignored him.

"Figures" Gumball spat quietly, hoping not to wake Darwin up. He stared at the picture, taking in the details of the girl besides her jacket and eyes.

Woah.

Gumball eyed her more carefully. She had glowing little antlers, and a cute little smile that in its own way was daring. She had golden wings shaped like stretched out hearts. She was super thin, and looked good health wise also.

But more than anything, only one was important to the blue haired cat boy. Her mesmerizing eyes.

They were this auburn color, and Gumball couldn't take his eyes off them.

Suddenly, his old ticked off posture was replaced with one you may see in a love sick girl.

He softened his eyes and stared at her, sighing. He grinned widely as he giggled at her. What was happening to him?!

Gumball, now suddenly kissing his phone, pulled his lips away and gasped. No!

His heart swelled at the very thought...

The thought.. of actually liking Writer Chick.

It couldn't be! Gumball swallows. Could it?

Gumball scoffed and rested his phone on his desk. No way!

Who cared if she had the most dazzling eyes in the universe?

Gumball rested his hands across his chest. He closed his eyes and smiled, his trance returning.

Because he did. It was love at first look.

* * *

Gumball walked with his try to lunch, feeling better than he had in days. He skipped along, singing a tune from some cheesy romance movie.

He didn't pay attention to where he was going, he didn't need to. He already remembered where his lunch table was.

Slap!

He was greeted with another presence. Whoops!

He had fallen into a student, letting themselves fall onto the cafeteria ground. Gumball landed flat on his face, yelping.

He landed and pulled himself up to see... Her.

Writer Chick was picking up her empty tray. She had a look that would kill on her face. She turned to stare at Gumball with her perfect eyes.

She let out a little tiny gasp. She looked him up and down. She stared at him, mouth hanging open like a dog staring at bacon.

She dropped her tray as Gumball, in the same trance, walked closer to her. They both gulped.

"Uh..I'm Penny"

Penny. He loved the name, and her voice.

"I'm..Gumball" Gumball breathed. Penny gasped quietly, realizing this new crush of hers was the one she insulted.

They stared at each other, being knocked out of reality. Penny smiled meekly as Gumball returned a smile.

He placed his hands behind his back. Penny held onto her hands tightly. They averted their eyes from each other as they blushed hard.

"Woot Woot!" Tobias cheered silently. He and his pals were sitting at their usual table, watching the scene.

"Looks like Gumball found himself a sweetheart!" Tobias laughed. "Finally, something to talk about" Joe interrupted. "I still don't know how we survived those lunches"

Darwin grinned smugly. "Who wants to bet they kiss within a time of two weeks?"

He watched as Gumball and Penny sat at a quiet table, completely forgetting their friends.

They stared at each other and smiled. Tobias raised a brow.

"What do you say, dude?" Tobias asked Joe. "Sure. Why not".

Darwin grinned. "Yup. I'm right. They will. Trust me"

"They barely said high to each other!" Joe protested. "And gossiping is silly"

"It is not gossip, Joe!" Tobias shot. "We man gossip!"

"Yeah!" Darwin said, causing everyone to burst out laughing.

Gumball and Penny again, were still staring.

"Uh..hey" Gumball said shyly. "Hey" Penny said. "How are you?" Gumball asked. "Oh, I'm ok" Penny said. And with each minute, their bravery grew.

Really grew. A lot.

Because the first thing Darwin found when he opened the door later on were a cat and fairy cuddling and kissing. They broke apart and smiled at each other widely.

"Yeah!" Darwin cheered. "I'm Da Man!" He jumped up and down in his pajamas.

He closed the door and waved. "Bye Bye" he said stupidly.

**I know it took a long time, but this story for some reason takes up all my energy. I usually don't put as much energy in stories as in this one. It has longer chapters and is very tiring. Sorry for wait. Was it worth it or not? **


	5. Five Weeks Later

**I know. I am sorry, I do feel bad. **

**I never update this story. It takes me forever to do so.**

**So please, if you like it, write in the reviews what exactly you enjoy about it.**

**Thanks, and a million apologies.**

_ Five Weeks after Gumball and Penny kissed..._

Gumball opened his eyes, seeing an unfamiliar light. His dorm wasn't the same anymore.

There were still two beds, resting on each side. But there was posters of shirtless men, along with puffy white pillows and comical stuffed animals.

"Huh?" Gumball asks in fatigue. "Where am I?"

"Gumball?"

Gumball blinks softly and then turns around his head to see pretty dark eyes. "Penny..?"

Penny smiled. She turned around to a little table, one made of a nice dark wood. She picked up the glass cup containing fresh tea.

She offered it to the confused boy. Gumball Sat up, taking in more of his surroundings. The couch his warm body was on was a nice lime, with pink pillows with string draping on them.

"Hmm" Gumball says softly, sipping the tea. "How did I get here?"

"I forgot my purse.." She began.

"And..so you escorted me to my room. You fell down on the floor, tripping over a hairpin, if I remember correctly. So I put you on the couch to heal, and you fell asleep moments later"

"Hmm" Gumball says again. He places his cup on the couch.

He looked down. He was wearing his clothes from yesterday, but his shirt was unseen. "Where's my shirt? "

"I took it off. It was hot in the room" Penny replied, sipping her own tea.

Gumball blushed. "Can I have it back?"

Penny shook her head. She smirked.

"Ah, come on?" Gumball whined.

Penny giggled. She leapt off the couch to retrieve the shirt. She dove under her pillow and fetched it out.

Gumball smiled as she pushed it towards him. He puts his hand out to get it, but she pulls it away. "I don't think so"

Gumball frowns. "Come on! I need my shirt!"

Penny jumps up and practically floats to the doorway. "You're going to have to catch me if you want it back, Watterson"

Gumball pouts. "You're not serious..."

Penny nodded. "I am very serious"

She leans for the knob of her door, and thrusts it open, revealing the hallway. She dashed down the staircase, Gumball horrified.

Gumball hops up, shaking his head.

He pushed the door open further and leapt out after her.

* * *

"Where is she?" He whines. This was humiliation! He was already running around the school shirtless at seven o clock in the morning, but worse a girl was running around with his shirt!

"Penny, come on. You've had your fun. It's time to return my shirt." He said softly, trying not to wake an audience up.

"Dont be a troublemaker, Penny" Gumball says. He looks behind him, now in front of the school building(shirtless).

He hears sort of a dash, and whips around. "Penny?"

Penny is there, standing firmly in front of him. "So you caught up"

"Penny, enough is enough." Gumball says as firm as Penny. "Give it back. I'm not Orlando Bloom. Leave the shirtless stuff to someone like him"

"Aww, I was having fun!" Penny whined. Gumball grimaced.

Penny tugged the shirt out of her back pocket and put it out to Gumball. "Here you go"

Gumball smiled, feeling accomplished. Penny waits for him to take it.

"Thanks" he says. He pulls it away from her and puts it over his shoulder. "I did have fun, though" he admits.

Penny smiled and puts her arms around Gumball's neck. She leans in and gives him a kiss, causing Gumball to widen his eyes.

There was no better feeling. Why hadn't any one told little Gumball how wonderful love felt?

Pulling away, much to Gumball's sadness, Penny gasps.

"Wahy?" Gumball asks now embarrassed. Had the kiss really made him mispronounce what?

Gumball turned around, trying to trace Penny's eyes.

They land on the headmaster.

And the rain began pouring.

* * *

"Huh...I don't feel bad" Gumball said incredulously. He waited in the headmaster's office, where he would be told off for sneaking out of the college with a girl. But hey, at least Penny was by his side, equally doomed.

"Gumball" Penny began. "Are you mad?"

"Nah" Gumball says dismissively. "I've done worse?"

"You?!" She asks, not believing it.

"Of course. I was a troublemaker."

Penny smiled brightly. "How cute"

Gumball smirks himself. Penny seems relieved he wasn't mad.

Penny puts her hand on her black pants. She fished for something in its pockets.

She looked back and forth. Ah, nobody.

She placed it on her lovers lap.

Gumball looks at the note, wrapped in pink paper and sealed with a gold sticker. He opens it to see an invitation.

"A party?" Gumball asks. "Your cousin's birthday?"

Penny nods. "I want you to meet my parents. I've never had a boyfriend before. And I feel you should come and meet my family"

Gumball raises a brow.

"Fine." Penny sighed. "You win. It is tons of kids playing around with old people and middle aged people. I'm like the only teen. I don't want to be alone, less spend the day without you, kitty"

Gumball smirks confidently. " I understand. I would be honored to come"

Penny smirks wickedly. "I can't wait to introduce you to my dad"

Gumball fingered the black diamond cross that hung around his neck.

His confidence evaporated as he realized what he was in for.

He was about to meet his girlfriend's parents.


End file.
